moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Magazine
The Moshi Monsters Magazine is a Moshi Monsters themed magazine. Inside each issue, it features drawings, the MonStar of the month, interviews by Roary Scrawl, posters and much more. The issues release just under a month of when the previous issue was released, except from July issues when there is only about a 3 or 4 week difference. The main magazine sold is the UK/International version, however an American/Canadian version and a version for Australia/New Zealand have been made with similar content. In late 2013, the American/Canadian version was stopped for commercial reasons. However a paid digital version of the magazine was released so that fans all over the world could view the latest magazines on their iOS devices. In May 2014, Australia/New Zealand subscriptions were discontinued, however the magazine can still be bought in stores. Subscriptons Subscription Moshlings *Dustbin Beaver (All Subscriptions, 25th August 2011 - 20th November 2013) *Wuzzle (All Subscriptions, 20th November 2013 - 9th June 2014) *Weegul (All Subscriptions, 9th June 2014 - present) *Unknown Moshling (12 month subscription, January 2014-unknown (cancelled as subscriptions were cancelled)) Magazines Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2011|2011 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2012|2012 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2013|2013 Moshi Monsters Magazine/Issues/2014|2014 Exclusive Items 2011 *Issue 1 - Moshi Bandz wallpaper & 1st edition framed Moshi Mag *Issue 2 - Cuddly Werewolf & Storm Cloud *Issue 3 - Lady Porsche the Monster Truck & Mini Max the Monster Truck *Issue 4 - Giant Gummy Bear & Confetti Cannon *Issue 5 - Wheel of Fortune *Issue 6 - Pinata *Issue 7 - Balloon Launcher *Issue 8 - Wizard's Hat *Issue 9 - Magic Spell Book *Issue 10 - Glump Wallpaper *Issue 11 - I Heart Moshi shirt in case & I Heart Moshi Mug 2012 *Issue 12 - Candy Floss Machine & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 13 - Catherine Wheel & 1st Anniversary Mag *Issue 14 - Red Glittery Fifi & Red Glittery Oddie *Issue 15 - Red Glittery Hansel & Red Glittery Big Bad Bill *Issue 16 - Judges Poster & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 17 - Black Hole & Super Moshi Secret Poster *Issue 18 - Swamp Floor & Scary Eyes *Issue 19 - Snoodle Sun & Frogs On A Log *Issue 20 - Pile O Rox & Roarshall Speaker *Issue 21 - Fun Eyes & Super Moshi Cape *Issue 22 - Igloo Wallpaper & Rox Shower *Issue 23 - Mic and Stand & Jukebox *Issue 24 - Frozen Forget-Me-Not & Giant Zoo Door 2013 *Issue 25 - Mag Blackboard & Cap'n Buck's Ship In A Bottle *Issue 26 - Mini Music Island & Roarshall Wallpaper *Issue 27 - 1000 Free Rox & Flaming Sword of Awesomeness *Issue 28 - Mag Mini Yellow taxi & Mag CLONC Wallpaper *Issue 29 - Mag Big Bad Bill's Cauldron & Mag Indoor Plant *Issue 30 - 1000 Free Rox & Jar of Jumping Candy *Issue 31 - Bowling Ball Pins & Postcard From Roary *Issue 32 - Mag Newton's Cradle & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 33 - Mag Chocolate Fountain & Room Cloud *Issue 34 - Neon Sign & Mini Laser Show *Issue 35 - Mini volcano & Super Moshi Window *Issue 36 - 1000 Free Rox & McNulty Toy *Issue 37 - Ski Slope Wallpaper & Hot Silly Pepper Fairy Lights 2014 *Issue 38 - Mrs Snoodle Plush & Moshi Movie Poster *Issue 39 - Monster Family Portrait Pic & Red London Bus *Issue 40 - Love Moshi Mag Neon sign & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 41 - Love My Monster Neon Sign & Mr Snoodle Egg *Issue 42 - Venus Flytrap & I Heart Moshlings Neon Sign *Issue 43 - Ratty Hole & Guiseppes Apron *Issue 44 - Mini Rollercoaster & Port Hole Window *Issue 45 - Beanstalk Wallpaper, Giant's T-Shirt Framed & Rydell's Scooter *Issue 46 - Cluekoo Clock & Snowcrash Statue *Issue 47 - Monster Graffiti Wallpaper & Red Button *Issue 48 - Purple Catherine Wheel & Mini Haunted Mansion & Strangeglove Dartboard *Issue 49 - SG Plane & Cow from Sludge Street Rug *Issue 50 - Music Box & Snowies Wallpaper Category:Magazines